


Plan D

by TamerOfPickles



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018 [36]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: Erica and Isaac are trying to tranquilize Jackson, but he keeps thwarting them until he does not.





	Plan D

**Author's Note:**

> For the square Dry Humping.
> 
> Dubious consent due to Jackson's Kanima state.

The plan had been so simple that they had been sure it was foolproof. Erica would distract Jackson, and Isaac would sneak around Jackson and inject him with tranquilizers. What man could resist Erica?

Apparently, Jackson could.

At first, it seemed to be working. When Erica approached him, Jackson stopped his advance toward the DJ and started dancing with her. Isaac started dancing behind her and took a moment to get into the music so that he wouldn't stand out as he made his move.

After a few moments of dancing, Isaac noticed the first sign that something was wrong: Jackson wasn't looking at Erica but rather over her shoulder and at Isaac. For a second, Isaac worried that the intense stare indicated that Jackson knew they were trying to trap him. Somehow, he managed to keep his cool to realize that he had been mistaken. As Jackson licked his lips, it occured to Isaac that he was looking at him with lust rather than anger. Isaac had received appreciative glances from girls before, but this was different. Jackson wanted him and did not seem to care whether he liked it.

Once he understood that look, he decided to reflect it back to Jackson. It had been their plan to distract Jackson with seduction. What did it matter if he distracted him instead of Erica? He pressed closer as they locked their gazes over Erica’s shoulder. In the periphery, he could see her glance back at him and then to Jackson before giving a knowing smile. She slid her hand behind Jackson’s neck and pulled him closer.

As Isaac moved forward with the beat of the music, his body pressed into Erica’s which pressed into Jackson’s. With the next beat, Jackson pushed back, pressing Erica into Isaac. Back and forth they went with Erica riding between them like a boat upon a rough sea. As they moved, their faces were inches apart. They felt so close that he could feel his lips tingling just from the anticipation of pressing against Jackson’s.

Isaac had a new plan. He slowly shifted himself around Erica and Jackson. Jackson turned to follow him as if pulled by a magnet. Once the two of them had turned around, Isaac started to lean forward to kiss him. At the same time he reached behind himself to pull the syringe of tranquilizer from his waistband where he had stashed it. He intended to pass it to Erica so she could use it while Jackson was distracted by his kiss.

Once again, Jackson had other plans. Rather than wait for Isaac to lean forward and kiss him, he leaped up, wrapping his legs around Isaac’s waist and his arms around his neck while he planted his lips onto those of a very stunned Isaac. Jackson’s leg hit the syringe on the way, knocking it out of Isaac’s hand and onto the crowded dance floor. Isaac cringed as he heard it crunch almost immediately, but he was too busy trying to catch his balance, which he only did with Erica’s help.

Once the initial shock had passed, Isaac started to return Jackson’s kiss. If Erica were to ask, he’d insist that he was trying to buy some time while they tried to come up with a Plan B (Plan C?). However, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying this. Jackson’s kiss was rough and forceful, but he knew what he was doing. Farther down, he felt Jackson’s torso pressing against his and wondered whether the boy had an ounce of fat on him. Below that was the most distracting part. With every movement, he could feel Jackson’s cock rubbing against his abs through his pants and his own cock would rub against Jackson’s ass.

Isaac stumbled through the crowd as Jackson’s motions pulled him off balance. It didn’t help that his knees would buckle every time Jackson pressed himself against Isaac and sent a wave of pleasure through his body. Erica did her best to help by catching him when he started to fall and apologizing for them whenever they hit one of their fellow dancers.

Finally, he reached the wall of the warehouse and pressed Jackson’s back into it. Now that he had the extra support he was finally able to rub back against Jackson. Jackson moaned in response to the additional friction and pushed back even harder. The two of them were oblivious to the world around them as they sought their own pleasure from the other.

Jackson was the first to start coming. He broke away from Isaac’s mouth and placed his chin on his shoulder has his breathing became erratic. He held onto Isaac tightly to keep from falling as his entire body tensed in time with his orgasm. Isaac felt a warm wetness against his lower abdomen, and a second later he caught the scent. That was all that was required to finally push him over the edge as well. His knees finally gave out, and the two of them slowly slid down the wall in an entangled, pulsing mess until Isaac was sitting on his heels and Jackson was sitting on Isaac’s knees.

When Isaac recovered his senses, he glanced around to see the nearby were giving them various types of looks, from annoyed to disgusted to lustful. Erica was looking at him with bewilderment, and he could only give her a shrug in return. Lastly, he turned to Jackson, who must have fallen asleep as soon as he had finished coming.

As he lifted himself off the floor and pulled Jackson over his shoulder, he glanced back to Erica. “If anyone asks, everything went according to plan.”


End file.
